Am I dreaming?
by Aiko-Senpai
Summary: Best friends Maya and Coco love reading Naruto, one day, the find themselves in the naruto world. Can they face the challanges up ahead? Includes OC (Maya and Coco)
1. Chapter 1

_Am I dreaming?!_

 **-Chapter 1-**

"Hurry up Maya! The manga shops gonna close in 5 minutes!" Coco yells.

"I'M TRYING OKAY!" I screech back at her, panting.

Coco and I have been Best Friends since birth, she has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and I have ginger hair with pale blue eyes. Differences apart, we're known as 'Twins' for our friendship. We're No.1 Naruto fans, nothing comes before Naruto!

My lungs felt as though they were burning as we run to the manga shop, we made it just before the cashier locks the door, my face was flushed red as I tried to speak.

"We..b-buy…N-n..aru..to…"

"Oh Maya and Coco," the cashier,Ian, chuckles, "No.1 Naruto fans!" He opens the door and lets us in.

Without hesitating, we both run to the Naruto section, grabbing the same book,

"Hey! No fair," Coco says "I NEED THIS TO BREATHE!"

"COCO COME ON YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

We both tugged and scream until I realise the was something written on a sticky note at the front. Coco notices my sudden halt and looks down at the book as well.

" Mizu, hi,-do, shomei, kuki. Korera no yoso ga ketsugo suru to, atarashi sekai ga hajimarimasu?" We read in unison.

A blinding flash off white light jumped out from the book as it opens, I glance at the cashier as he grins.

"You're the ones."

And everything turned white.

My vision blurred, I stagger as i wake up, my vision clears so I look around. I find Coco unconscious on the ground, and make my way over to her.

"Coco, hey, Coco," I shake her as she's waking,

"Five minutes mum…" she groans and shifts,

"WAKE UP NOW!" I yell smacking her head

"YAAAAAAAH!" she screams out loud, jumps up and holds a defense stance, "WHO'S THERE?"

"Really." I say, giving her an are-you-for-real look.

"Oh…" she says, going red from embarrassment.

"We need to find out wh-" I began

"Who are you," A voice rang out behind us, "face us."

We turn around in complete silence, fearing what monster we might see.

"omgomgmgomgomgomgomgomg" Coco squeals, "I CAN NOT BELIE-" I instantly covered her mouth and let her rumble on without being heard.

"Shut up!" I whispered, "Hold your fan girl moment, this doesn't make any sense!"

"If my future husband Neji is here, EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE" she whisper-yells.

"Follow my lead" I say, then speak louder so Neji can hear me, "I'm Mayato, Mayato Uzumaki."

"And I'm her friend, Kotarin Nara, who are you?"

Neji looks us over, "I suppose that explains your red hair." he says, looking at me.

 _RED HAIR?!_

 _WHAT?_

I looked at my hair and gulped.

"Y-yup…"

Mum's gonna kill me, speaking of mum, what happened to our families? Do they know we're missing? Are they calling the police right now?

"Why are you here?" Neji asks, breaking my train of thought,

"We don't have a home, and we heard that Konoha is the most politest village, so we thought we could sought help here," I look at him with puppy eyes and say with a sadden tone "if you want us to leave its fine…" I turned around and walked two steps.

Neji sighed, "Come with me."

"Score!" Coco, excuse me, _Kotarin,_ whispers, her face flushing in excitement.

I grin back at her and we followed Neji.

 _This is a dream come true!_ I thought, smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

 _ **Authors note (UPDATED):  
**_

 _ **Hey guys this is my first time doing this so don't judge please .**_

 _ **SO I UPDATED IT BECAUSE I REALISED A FEW MISTAKES, FORGIVE ME 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Am I Dreaming?

 **-** **Chapter 2-**

We walk for a bit when i notice something strange, "Hey Kotarin, were you always this short?"

Kotarin looks at herself, "WHAT THE-"

I cover my friends mouth glaring at her and looking up at Neji, who's back was still turned to us. I feel like my shirt has grown and a looked down, holy crap! The hung on to me like a dress, and my shorts fell off, I squeal but then realise my shirts covering me I look up in confusion, what on earths going on? I look over at Kotarin and see her experiencing the same thing, did we just shrink?

I then realise Neji disappeared, I look up and see him up on a tree looking down, "Hurry up."

 _Sorry WHAT?!_

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MONKEY TO YOU?" I yell in frustration.

Okay yeah, I know this is Naruto, everyone can do cool shit, BUT IM _HUMAN_!

Neji rolls his eyes and hops down, instantly picking up Kotarin bride-style. Her eyes started spinning as he looked back at me, "Get on my back." he said in the same tone.

"It's fine you guys can come back for me-"  
"Get. On."

I slowly climb his back, sheesh, _someone_ woke up the wrong side of bed.

We jumped through the trees as Konohagakure come into view and gasp, it was beautiful.

I realise we were making our way to the Hokage and gulp, _dear lord, please don't let bad stuff happen._

We slow down to a stop and I hurriedly get off Neji's back as he puts Kotarin down carefully. He knocks onto the Hokage's doorand we hear a raspy, but friendly, voice from the other side, "Come in."

I look at my best friend nervously as Neji opens the door and steps in, we hurry after him and I shut the door slowly. Neji bows down and we do the same, "Please excuse me Hokage-sama, but I've found these two homeless girls near our village." and he stands up straight as we follow.

"Ah," the Hokage says, looking at us and examining us, "you must be from the Uzumaki clan..." he says, staring at me straight in the eye.

"Y-yes sir," I gulp, trembeling, "Uzumaki Mayato sir."  
He smiles then looks over at Kotarin, "And you?"  
"Nara Kotarin!" she yells out of nervousness.

He chuckles, and loses himself in his thoughts for a minute.

"I have decided, from now on, you will roll into the Academy."  
WHAT? DUDE IM 17!

I look down at myself and realise I look about 8, _WHAT HAPPENED?_

I gulp, "Yes sir!" and i bow down, feeling Kotarin do the same beside.

Oh boy.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading hope you have a nice day! 3**_


	3. AUTHOR-CHAN'S NOTE (IMPORTANT)

_**AUTHOR-CHAN'S NOTE:**_

 **I'm sorry for not completing the story but I made a better one on wattpad because I find it easier to write there, I can also write on my phone.** **My username on wattpad is Aiko_Senpai (Same as this username) but I promise it's better and I'll make it even better.**

 **Again I apologise it's just that most of the time I don't have my laptop so I decided to write on my phone on wattpad. There still will be my OC Uzumaki Mayato and Nara Kotarin, please check it out because I need some support.**

 **~Aiko_Senpai**


End file.
